


Sweet Surrender

by Laily



Series: The IronStrangeFrost Compendium [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, IronStrangeFrost, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/pseuds/Laily
Summary: What do two of the biggest divas on Earth have in common? The Sweetest Husband Ever™.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: The IronStrangeFrost Compendium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135610
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Sweet Surrender

Tony shook the grocery bag over his head excitedly. "I’ve got it, my love!"

Stephen stepped out of the portal, looking somewhat harried and flustered. "Could you give me some of the credit? It was my portals that took us to almost every country in the world looking for it."

He took off his gloves and dropped a kiss on the top of Loki's head. "Sorry, we’re late. Hope you’re still hungry."

Tony gave Stephen a mildly annoyed, completely guilt-free look. "I would have gone but I couldn’t find my passport. And see? It says right here on the jar, ‘Seasonal Recipe’. The supermarkets here don’t have it." 

He teased Loki for a bit by way of waving it in the air, before handing the prized item over to their lover, whose delighted face legit just lit up Tony's world every time.

"Shall I make us some coffee?"

"Could you? You're a darling." Loki tossed his head all the way back so Tony could give him an upside-down kiss. "This will taste absolutely scrumptious with some scones and fresh cream."

Tony made a face. "I still don’t see why I can’t just buy the company and have them mass-produce it here."

"All that for apple jam? That’s a bit much," Stephen asked doubtfully.

Loki's hands stilled. The plastic bag stopped its crinkling.

"Nothing’s too much for our dearest Loki," Tony argued. "And it’s not 'jam'. It’s a gourmet fruit preserve, made with real Sekai Ichi apples. And organic Ceylon cinnamon."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I kinda got the idea. A jar costs more than a meal for three."

Tony crossed his arms. "Hence the procuring of the company. It’s more economical in the long run."

Loki reluctantly rose from the couch. His hesitant gaze vacillated between his two lovers, before handing over the jar slowly. "I don’t want it anymore, Stephen."

Tony glowered. "Now look what you’ve done! His delicate palate is not his fault! There, there, darling..."

Stephen's jaw dropped. "I didn’t mean - "

Loki sniffed. "It’s alright, really. I must stop imposing on your generosity."

Tony started waving his arms about wildly, uncertain if his touch was at all welcome. Loki was looking pretty upset.

"No, Bambi, no! Impose all you want!"

Stephen groaned, "Honestly, you two..."

Loki waved a jerky hand and the cushions righted themselves, and the throw draped itself over the back of the couch. 

"I have overstayed my welcome. I shall take my leave." With eyes brimming with tears of hurt, "I hope you two are happy together.

Tony moaned, "Noooo!"

Stephen threw his hand up in the air, the one not holding the jam he had just travelled halfway around the world for, torn between throttling or getting down on his knees in a sycophantic attempt to ingratiate himself with the more dramatic of his two husbands. The margin was pretty small though.

"Loki, just shut up and eat your jam."

The tears evaporated in an instant. 

"If you insist," Loki said with a haughty sigh. He plucked the jar out of Stephen's outstretched hand and upended the entire thing into a bowl conjured out of thin air 

After a dainty spoonful and a sinful moan, he reopened eyes dark with lust. "If you could get me the roasted chestnut and luscious figs one next, that would please me greatly."

Tony beamed at him indulgently, before addressing their gobsmacked husband. "Stephen, it would please Loki greatly if you could - "

Stephen drilled his thumbs into his closed eyelids, knowing at some point he was going to have to scream, and wondered if this was it.

"I love them. I love them. I love them."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a chat on my [Tumblr](http://lailyn.tumblr.com), which has since been turned into a ficlet lest it disappear into the Void.


End file.
